facepunch_vanillafandomcom-20200215-history
McGrath and Incoming Railroad
The McGrath and Incoming Railroad, or as commonly abbreviated M&IRR, is the longest railroad on the server, and has the largest mainline. Formed by users mcgrath618 and Incoming on July 6th, 2015, the railroad's first line would be to Wildeholt from Spawn. The railroad also boasts being one of the few actual companies on the server, taking in roughly 3 iron as total revenue per month (scraps found at crafting tables). Formation The McGrath and Incoming Railroad was formed sometime in early July of 2015. The official date as of now is July 6, but it is subject to change in the event that new information is uncovered. On that day, user mcgrath618 contacted Incoming about building a rail line, to which be accepted. The two named their company after themselves after much debate, and summarily got working on the line to Wildeholt. Incoming began work at Wildeholt, whereas McGrath began work at Spawn. The two met at a place now called "Wildespawn," as it is on the fritz of being Spawn but also on the fritz of being Wildeholt territory. From there the two worked together on numerous projects before Incoming disappeared sometime in late November 2015. McGrath had plans to change the railroad's name to something more fitting in the event that his partner did not come back within the next month and a half, but Incoming was resurrected on January 27, 2016. The name would've likely been something like Wirail, named slightly after Wildeholt, the first town to have a station built on the line. There is currently talk of adding a line to the east, but due to the amount of projects Spawn is undergoing, this will most likely be postponed. When asked what triggered the idea for a railroad, McGrath comments, "I've always liked trains. I own over $2000 in model trains, and I have written letters to railroads near me such as SEPTA on how they could better run their companies. So one day, when someone complained to me about getting constantly hungry in the Nether, I decided that I would find someone who liked trains as much as I did. I found that in Inc, and perhaps I'll never find it in anyone again." As of March 2016, servergoer "Fulsy" is the informal third member of the railroad. He has been an immense help to the railroad in the last year, whether it be redesigning a section of track that is now iconic or an entire train terminal. Divisions There are two main divisions of the M&IRR, those being: * Regional Rail, which is a longer line with stops spaced out much farther apart * Subways, which are shorter in length but with closer and more numerous stations The two divisions collide at Spawn. Originally, the mainline of the Regional Rail ended at Spawn Lake Station, but it is currently undergoing renovations to take it straight to Spawn Terminal. When this was the case, it met with the Luas Line, but now it will meet with it at Spawn Terminal. Both divisions are constantly undergoing expansion. Regional Rail Regional Rail currently follows this station order, going from south to north: The mainline, the Spawn-Wildeholt Line, runs from Spawn Terminal to Punchy/Funke, and will continue north to Mallen-Tol in the future. The Vokzal line then runs from Spawn Terminal to Vokzal. here is one more line, the New Victoria Line, that was recently bought by the M&IRR. This line stops at Spawn Terminal and New Victoria only. This line may get more stops as Spawn grows, as it runs directly south near planned key points in southern Spawn. The Regional Rail started as simply a line from Spawn to Wildeholt. Soon, expansion was desired, but it was hindered as it would have to cut through Pretendeer's land. Eventually, a settlement was reached, and expansion to Mallen-Tol continues to this day. Everything north of Wildeholt with the exception of Pikzal Junction and the Vokzal is quite shabby and is in need of restoration, and everything north of Punchy is under construction. Subway There are currently three subway lines under jurisdiction of the McGrath and Incoming Railroad. These would be the Luas line, a quick transport line from Spawn Lake Station to Spawn Terminal, the Gemini line, from the Server Trade Center to the Cactus Tower, and the Broad St. Line, currently running from Race-Vine Station to Oregon. These lines are all going to expand in the next coming months as Spawn Plateau is cleared to make way for the rest of the STAMA project. Rolling Stock Due to excess iron left over in stockpiles from the days of the Iron Grinder, the M&IRR has almost an unlimited amount of minecarts for its line. It also has two chest minecarts for freight and no furnace carts, although it can be expected that they will soon have one.